The Loss
by All Canadian Gurl
Summary: Harry and Severus lose someone very close to them. And they only have each other to turn to. Can their love survive this test? SLASH HPSS PG just to be sure.
1. The Man Who Never Cried

Hey guys. How are you all doing. This is my first HP fanfic so don't sue me if it is really bad. My best friend told me it was good so I am hoping she was telling the truth. Um.... here goes...... have fun reading this and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1: The Man Who Never Cried  
  
He cried. He never cried. But he did. Not out in the open. He cried in a place where only one other saw. It was okay that he saw because he knew this side of the Potion Master's life and would always be there for him. And he was the only one who shared his pain and could help him deal with it. But they would get through this together. He was sure of it. Why? Because they loved each other. He had seen Harry cry, cry outwardly not caring who saw, who saw that he was sad because of what they had lost. But here lying next to each other, arms wrapped tightly around each other, he cried. He cried out his heart and soul. He cried with his Harry. His Harry is the only one he allowed to see his vulnerable moments. But it was okay, because they would get through this. Severus didn't know how, but he knew that they would. He didn't know how he could go out and live his life like everything was normal. But everything would never be the same again. No matter what happens they will never be able to forget what they had lost. They weren't even sure if the pain would ever go away. It felt like the pain was neverending. Tomorrow they would go back to work. The first term of Hogwarst was starting tomorrow. And they would be there. They would be expected to be there. Cause no one cared, no one knew the pain they were going through. But they would be there. No one cared about what they had lost just a week ago. But they would get up early and go the Great Hall for Breakfast. Together. They would face the world together. Because they had to. Both didn't know what they would have done if the other had not been there. They needed each other. Now more then ever.  
  
They walked into the great hall together the next morning. The Potion Master's arem awas wrapped protectively around the Defence Against the Dark Art's teachers shoulders. Ignoring all of the stares they recieved, they sat down at the head table, Severus' arm dropping but holding onto Harry's own hand. Then the Potion Master turned his usuall scowl to the students of Hogwarts as Harry's head turned to acknowledge Professor Dumbledore talking to him. He said good morning to Albus then turned his attention to his plate. He was going to have a hard time watching the sorting this morning. He was supposed to be there. He as in Dameon Potter-Snape. His and Sev's son. But he wasn't. He dhad been so excited when he got his Hogwarts letter at the beginning of this summer. He couldn't wait to go to this school that was so important to both of his parents. But he was to never walk into this school as a student, because of the tragic 'accident' that had happened just a week earlier. It pained him to think about it. He knew it pained Severus' too. He could see it in his eyes, not an emotion that many people would recognize on the Potion Master's face, but he knew Sev so well. But he kept it all inside. Unlike Harry who let it out in tears, he would let it out in anger. It was the only way he knew how to let out his pain. But Harry knew this and never got upset when Sev yelled. He just let him get angry. Harry knew it was one of the only ways he would release his pain. Except when they were alone. Harry was the only one who had ever seen him cry., had ever seen him truly upset. And it hurt Harry to see him like this. He knew that when Sev was this upset then something was truly wrong. They were together when the found out.  
  
----------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------  
  
"He's so excited Sev," Harry told his husband as they walked around the castle grounds hand in hand. "You should have seen his face when Hagrid offered to take him to Diagon Ally."  
  
"Yeah, he was probably jumping for joy," Severus replied dryly.  
  
"He was, how did you guess?" Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, I just picked an option out of a hat," Severus replied sarcasticly..  
  
Harry laughed. "It's so weird, Sev," he whispered, "When he was just a baby, I never thought this day would come, it seemed so far away."  
  
"I know, but next week Dameon will be starting school. He'll finally be out of our chambers and moved into the Slytherin Dormitory."  
  
"Oh, Sev, I know you will miss him when he's gone, and how do you know he will be in Slytherin. I am in every way a Gryffindor."  
  
"Well I was just hoping that he would follow after his more distinguished Father into Slytherin. My family has been in Slytherin for generations. So naturally he'll be in Slytherin."  
  
"Your forgetting who his other father is Sev."  
  
"No I'm not Harry," Severus retorted "I was just telling the truth."  
  
"Well we will see about that!" he thought for a moment. "Maybe he'll surprise us all and end up in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Parish the though, no son of mine will be in Hufflepuff."  
  
"I agree, they are too naive." They both laughed.  
  
Just then they saw Dumbledore approaching them, and they both turned towards him. The twinkle that normally made his eyes twinkly was gone. Something was definately wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Albus?" Severus asked the Headmaster.  
  
"Would you come with me to my office please?" In a way that was not a question, it was an order, then he swiflty tuned and walked back towards the castle.  
  
"Something's wrong Sev," Harry whispered as they started to follow the headmaster into the school, "His twinkle is gone,"  
  
"I know," Severus whispered back, "You don't see Albus like this unless something is seriously wrong."  
  
They quickly followed the headmaster up to his office, he said the password (cotton candy) and walked briskly up to his office where he sat down behind his desk, his usual twinkle still gone. "Lemon Drop, no? Tea Perhaps, no?"  
  
"What's wrong Albus?" Severus voiced his concern.  
  
"He's been killed."  
  
"Who?" Sev's voice went dry already fearing the answer.  
  
"Dameon."  
  
At this point Harry burst into tears. And Severus gathered Harry into his arms trying to comfort him. "How?" Harry whispered the question.  
  
"Avada Kedavra. A death eaters son preformed it. Wanted to get back at you for destroying his father. I'm sorry." Tears glistened in the old mans eyes.  
  
----------------------------------- End Flashback------------------------------------  
  
Okay you guys. Tell me what you think. should I continue? My best friend told me she liked the story and I want to know what you think. Press the little button at the bottom of the page to tell me what you think. Please R/R. Tell me if you think it was bad or good. I want your opinion. 


	2. The Picture

Hey guys. Thanks to the three that reviewed; FF Queen, XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX and Pilas, I'll consider putting in a prequel. I'm glad you liked my story. I don't think the rest of my story is as good as my first chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same. R/R,. I'm switching back and forth between the narrator and Harry and Severus point of veiw in the story. You should be able to follow along. If you are having trouble and would appreciate me putting in spaces that tell who is talking just let me know. Big spaces indicate a character POV change.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. We love ya J.K.  
  
Chapter 2: The Picture.  
  
Harry stared at his plate, willing himself not to cry. He felt someone squeeze his hand. He turned his head and saw Sev looking at him with concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" he asked Harry  
  
"Yes, I think so," Harry whispered.  
  
Severus brought his hand up and moved a stray strand of hair from his face, seeing tears in the other man's eyes. "Let me rephrase that," he whispered, "are you going to be okay?"  
  
Harry nodded as Minerva McGonagall brought in the first years to be sorted. Both Severus and Harry, one with a scowl, the other with a sad smile, turned to watch the sorting.  
  
He didn't clap as they were sorted, he just watched them with that same sad smile. When he glanced at Sev he saw the man with his usual scowl in place. But knowing the Potion Master as he did, he was positive that inside Severus was hurting just as much as he was.  
  
After the sorting, the headmaster did his usual welcome speech and food immediately was set onto the plates in front of them.  
  
Harry wasn't hungry. He hadn't been for a week. But he was eating. Only because he knew that Severus would worry if he didn't.  
  
I'm worried about Harry. I know he is only eating to keep from worrying. I know it doesn't help the empty feeling you have inside. I know, becase it doesn't help my empty feeling either. The only reason I eat is to keep Harry from worrying about me, but I know he does. I can see it in his eyes, sometimes when he looks at me. I am sure there are times he can see the worry in my eyes. Sometimes I can't hide it. But only Harry understands. Only Harry knows what it means. No one else has ever seen such a look on my face, so no one else would ever know what it was. But he knows. I know he knows. Since the "accident" I have seen worry in his eyes more then I have almost all of our 14 years together. And I know he sees the worry and pain in my eyes.  
  
I pull on Harry's hand. It's time to get ready for our first lesson. He looks at me, then stands up as we walk out of the hall hand in hand. Feeling the stares at our backs, but not caring. We come to the stairs where he neeeds to head up, and I need to go down to my dungeons. He turned and looked up at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay love," I tell him as I pull him into a hug. "We'll get through this." I let go and look into his eyes for a moment, then I kissed him. "I love you," I whispered as I headed towards the stairs that lead to my dungeons.  
  
"I love you too, Sev," he whispered as he slowly let go of my hand and started up the stairs. I know that this is going to be a long day for the both of us.  
  
It's going to be a long day. I hope Sev doesn't blow up on too many students today. I hope I don't c cry. My will not to cry may only last so long. I might only be able to last til end of first class. First class First year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Where my baby boy should have been."  
  
"Don't think about that," Harry scolded himself mentally, "Let's just get through this class."  
  
He strolled into his classroom and sat at his desk waiting for the first years to arrive. As he did so he glanced around the room. He had an assortment of books and knicknacks lining the walls of the room along with a picture of himself, Dameon and Severus. Tears filled his eyes. Just then the first years came into the room and Harry whiped his eyes quickly. It wouldn't do for the first years to see their teacher cry. They might think that he was weak. Even though he was weak at the moment, he wasn't about to let his students see that.  
  
"Take your seats and quiet down," Harry said in a demanding but soft voice. "In case you didn't know, I am Professor Potter-Snape. I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Now when I call your name, please indicate that you are here."  
  
He was halfway down the list when he called, "Malfoy, Wendall." When he heard snikering from the back of the classroom. "He swiftly got up and walked to the back of the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, while you are in my classroom, you will pay close attention to what I say, understood?"  
  
"Yes professor,"  
  
"You are the son of Draco Malfoy are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am sir,"  
  
"While your father and I were rivals at school. But I want to be your friend not your enemy."  
  
Harry went back and sat down at his desk and continued to call names. When he was finished he said "Today we will be working on a simple shield spell, it's very simple, but you must be aware that it only work with very minor Hexes." he demonstrated how to construct a shield then set about shooting minor hexes at them, to see if there shields held up. Overall the class went pretty well. Only one person was sent to the hospital wing with a bleeding nose. The bell rang. "Class Dismissed." They all hurried out of the classroom.  
  
Harry turned in his chair, "I don't want to go to lunch," he said out loud to himself.  
  
"Then don't," Harry turned and saw Severus standing by the doorway. Severus then swiftly walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat on the side of the desk close to Harry.  
  
"Hey," Harry whispered.  
  
"Hey," Severus took his hand, leaned close and softly kissed him, then pulling back, looked straight into his husbands eyes and asked, "How was your first class?"  
  
"Well being that it was first year Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was a very entertaining class."  
  
"Yeah, the rivalry between the houses. No one from Gryffindor or Slytherin will ever be friendly towards the others."  
  
"We did Sev," Harry smiled, "In case you'd forgotten."  
  
"I could never forget about you, Harry, you are an insufferable brat who tends to get on my nerves," Severus teased, "But I wouldn't trade you in for the world," He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Because I love you so much." he gently caressed Harry's cheek.  
  
"Aww, Sev, you're so sweet."  
  
"I don't do sweet Harry, as you know I am not a nice man."  
  
"I know you are deep down inside," Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
"Yep." Harry again turned to look out the window. Severus saw the picture of himself, Harry and Dameon staring up at him. He let go of Harry's hand picked up the picture and smashed it on the ground.  
  
What do you think so far? I'm trying, I really am. I don't think this chapter is as good as the first but it's not bad. I hope you enjoy. I am putting these chapters up as I write them so sometimes there might be awhile before I put up another chapter. Bye 


	3. The Nightmare

Okay you guys, here is chapter 3, thank you to all that reviewed, Gin, Pilas and KittenBabyGirl for your opinions. Anyway this is the third chapter so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3: The Nightmare  
  
Harry turned in his chair at the sound of the breaking glass and saw the picture smashed on the floor. He glanced at Severus, he was close to tears, Harry could tell.  
  
"We should go to lunch," Severus said abruptly and started walking across the classroom. Harry cut him off.  
  
"Sev, like you told me this morning." Harry put his hand on his face and wiped away the single tear that had escaped Severus' eye, Severus leaned into the touch, "We'll get through this, it's okay," He turned Severus head to look straight into each other's eyes.  
  
"How?" Sev whispered.  
  
"Because we love each other enough not to let each other fall victum to the pain that we have. We will get through it, why? because we'll be together forever. 'Til Death do us part, right?" Harry then softly pressed his lips against Severus' "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Actually Harry, I prefer the saying 'to Death and Beyond,'" Severus said "But maybe I should start taking my own advice,"  
  
"Maybe," Harry said as he walked back across the classroom to the broken picture. "Reparo" and the picture was back in its origional form. Severus came to stand beside him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"It was always my favrorite picture," Harry said.  
  
"His tenth birthday, I remember it well, you told him he could invite one kid for each year he had been alive. I was going to kill you, 11 little kids running around the house. I thought you'd gone mad."  
  
"Hey, I made it up to you that night, remember?"  
  
"I remember it well," Severus smiled at the memory, "We should go to lunch."  
  
"What should we do with the picture, Sev?"  
  
"We should leave it here, on your desk." Severus said "I already have one on my desk and we have several at home."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied as he set the picture on the desk, "He would have loved school Sev," he whispered barely autible.  
  
"I know," Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders. They walked out of the room to go down to lunch.  
  
The rest of the day went by without incident. They went and finsihed there afternoon lessons, then to supper. Then they went down to their chambers. Harry first, then Severus about half an hour later because he needed to finish up some potions he was working on for madame Pomfrey. When he walked into their chambers, Harry was standing pouring Brandy into a glass.  
  
"Would you like some brandy, love?"  
  
"Please," Severus sat down onto the love seat and propped his feet up. Harry poured another glass of brandy and sat in Sev's lap handing him a single glass on brandy. He leaned his head nto the top of Sev's head as Sev's arm wrapped around his waist. They just sat for a few moments in silence drinking brandy, just glad to be alone in each other's presence.  
  
"So how did your first day go Sev?"  
  
"The usual," Severus replied as he took another sip of brandy, "Scaring the first years senseless so they know not to mess with me, taking away points, the sort of thing I always do. Intimidate."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What's is it love?" Severus asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"I always wanted to know how he would act. With both of his parents teaching him. I don't think that you would ever see a more perfect angel/mischief maker."  
  
"I've seen one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've seen a perfect angel and a mischief maker. It was you, Harry. You were always causing trouble but Dumbledore always seemed to get you out of it. You always acted like an angel even when you knew you had done something wrong. You were never at fault because you were Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' and to him incapeable of making mistakes."  
  
"Your right," Harry nodded as he took another sip of brandy. "Albus did get me out of quite a few nasty spots."  
  
"He did."  
  
"I should thank him one day."  
  
"No! You can't thank him!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it would make him feel better about the situations he got you out of even though he shouldn't have gotten you out of them. You should have been punished."  
  
"That's the whole reason I would do it."  
  
"Just to spite me?" Severus said with his voice raised.  
  
"Maybe, for old time sakes you know," Harry teased and Severus got this very ugly scowl on his face.  
  
"Get up off me Harry. I want to go to bed." Harry got up and then pulled Severus to his feet.  
  
"I think I need to sleep too,"  
  
They both got up and went into the bedroom. Severus went to use the washroom as Harry got undressed and settled into the bed. A moment later Severus came out of the washroom, quickly undressed and climbed in beside him wrapping Harry up in his arms. Harry took Sev's hands and entwined them with his own. "I love you, Sev"  
  
"I love you too Harry," and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Severus woke up in the middle of the night to someone screaming. It didn't take him long to find out who that was because he was lying right next to him and shaking violently. Quickly Severus sat up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders shaking him and saying "Harry," Harry finally woke up and saw Severus and he grabbed him tightly and started crying and whispering saying "Your okay, O thank god Sev, you're okay." hugging him tightly still Harry said "I dreamed you had died Sev, But your okay!"  
  
"Shh, love it's okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
It took a bit but soon Harry quieted down and he fell asleep arms still tightly wrapped around Sev's body as if afraid Sev might disappear.  
  
Harry and Snape woke up very groggy and tired the next morning after failing to sleep for some time last night. While Harry was having a shower, Severus' walked into Dameon's room to get him up, when he suddenly remember he wasn't there and left the room.  
  
Okay you guys. This is chapter 3 I hope you like it. It's not as long as my other chapters but I needed to end it here. I'll update again as soon as I can. In the meantime please R/R. Tell me what you think. Thanx. 


	4. The suggestion, rejection, and decision

Hey guys. How are you? Thank you to all that reviewed, Dragon Star, Winnie2, and jbcna. I'm glad you liked my story. While here is chapter 4. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Chapter 4: The suggestion, rejection and decision  
  
Washing himself in the shower Harry thought about his dream. It seemed so real but it couldn't have been true. I mean, Severus was still here wasn't he? It was just a nightmare, nothing more then that. He quickly got out of the shower and seeing that Severus had already left, Harry headed for breakfast. But Severus wasn't in the great hall when Harry entered. Since Severus wasn't in tthe Great Hall and Harry wasn't hungry anyway, he went in search of Sev. When he was in his office or his dungeons, Harry went to look for him in their chambers. He wasn't in the main room nor their bedroom but he heard noises coming from what used to be Dameon's room.  
  
He tried opening the door to the room but found that Severus had put a heavy locking spell on it. Harry gently knocked on the door. "Sev," he whispered "Sev,love," he said knowing Severus was in the room. "Will you please let me in love?"  
  
"No!" he heard Severus roar from the other side of the door.  
  
"Please, love,"  
  
Severus could tell that Harry was about to cry, and that was the last thing he wanted Harry to do. He felt he better open the door. Slowly the door opened and Harry saw the look on Severus face.  
  
Harry quickly gathered Severus into his arms. They stayed like that for some time until Severus pulled back and said "We need to get to class," And he started to walk to the door still holding Harry's hand.  
  
"Sev," Harry asked, "I talked to Albus, he said it was fine if we took a vacation."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sev, I can't bear to see you like this love," Harry said softly, "Oour son just died! We can't change that, but we can deal with it. I think we need to get away. Away from school, away from the students, away from everything that reminds us of him. We can't go on like this forever."  
  
"No!" he let go of Harry's hand, and continued to walk to the door.  
  
"But, Sev...." Harry whispered, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm close to having a mental breakdown. I know I am. I need some time, I know you do too. We should go. I can't.... I can't stand being around so many memories of him, so soon, knowing he will never be back!"  
  
Severus just continued to walk out of the dungeons. "Sev," Harry tried once again but Severus just kept walking.  
  
Severus went to breakfast alone, hoping that Harry would be right after him. But Harry never showed for breakfast. Severus knew he had to apologize to Harry for earlier. But he couldn't right now because he had a class to teach. By the time lunch had started, Severus was feeling extremely sorry for doing that to Harry ealier. He walked into the Great Hall to see Harry already sitting at the head table.  
  
"Hey," he whispered  
  
"Hi, Severus,"  
  
"Harry, Harry look at me." Harry turned his head to look into the eyes of his husband and lover. "look, Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About walking out on you earlier."  
  
"It's okay," Harry said reading the look on Sev's face, "Really it's okay, but Sev..."  
  
"I think you were right." Severus told him as he unconciously started entwining there hands.  
  
"Severus Snape? Is this the Severus Snape, the one I know and love? Cause my Sev doesn't admit that he is wrong very often."  
  
"I wasn't admitting I was wrong, I was admitting you were right, there's a difference."  
  
"Okay, sure. So the vacations on then?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good," Harry whispered and kissed Severus, "because we're meeting Albus tonight for the arrangements."  
  
"Of course," Severus replied, "You already told Albus we would go."  
  
"Yes," Harry told him, "I knew you'd give in."  
  
"You think you know me that well, do you Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied smugly.  
  
"Indeed," Severus let go of Harry's hand and started to eat his lunch. "It's scary how much you know about me, but at the same time it feels good."  
  
They chatted about the vacation as they ate. They had decided it would be more then a vacation( at Sev's protests) it would be stree leave. They would be gone for a month at the least. Longer if needed. They had yet to decide where they were going. By supper they were still going at it. Another big worry for Severus was who Dumbledore was getting to take over their classes while they were gone. Harry wasn't too worried about it though, he knew everything would work out. When Dumbledore planned something it rarely failed.  
  
Okay guys. There's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. It's a shorter chapter but my next one will be longer. Oh and Harry blows up in the next chapter, I think it is the next chapter anyway. It's for good reason. please Review. 


	5. Talks with Albus

Hey guys. This is chapter 5, thank you to Pilas for reviewing chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. Okay I also hope you enjoy chapter 5. Harry blows up big time in this chapter and for good reason. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. So please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 5: Talks with Albus  
  
After supper Harry and Severus had a few hours before they went to see Albus. Harry sat down at his desk and began to read some 6 years essays on wearwolves while Severus went to lay down for a few minutes. One of the essays said and I quote, "Wearwolves are annoying ungly beasts who can't even be civil while in their human form." Harry had to laugh at that one, he looked up and it was about time to go meet Albus. He went into the bedroom to wake Severus up.  
  
"Sev, Severus love," Harry spoke, gently shaking his shoulder. The Potions Master was slowly waking up.  
  
"Just five more minutes Harry." he growled half asleep.  
  
"Severus, love, we have to go see Albus."  
  
"Later," he growled.  
  
"It's nearly nine and thats when we said that we would be there."  
  
Severus jumped up so fast that he almost knocked Harry over. "Well why didn't you tell me it was that late?" Severus growled.  
  
Harry laughed. It was really funny watching Severus run around the room like a chicken with his head cut off.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Severus spit out at Harry with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said through giggles.  
  
"Well if you aren't laughing at anything then stop laughing," Severus said as he continued to change and pull back his hair, "Insuferable brat." He finished, "Lets go Harry." Severus started walking briskly out of their chambers while Harry hurried to catch up with him and put his own hand into Severus' and squeezed it. The quickly walked up to the Headmaster's office, said the password (chocolate mint) and walked into Albus' office where he was already waiting for them with 2 other people.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry squeeled and went to hug her.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" she said hugging him and pulling back, "We haven't seen you since the funeral."  
  
Harry withdrew at the sound of his son't funeral. Hermione must have seen this, and went to shake Severus hand. "How are you doing Severus?" she asked him.  
  
Harry turned his head to the other man, "Hey Bill, How are you and Hermione doing?" Harry asked as he hugged the man. "What are you two doing here anyway?"  
  
"I believe I can explain that," Dumbledore said from his place at the desk. Hermione went and pulled up a chiar beside Bill, and Harry went and sat on Sev's lap holding onto one of Sev's hands with both of his.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore continued, "Bill will be taking over roll of Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher while you are gone." Harry smiled slightly at this. "And Hermione will be taking over roll of Potions Professor while you are gone Severus."  
  
Severus fact turned into a scowl. "Surely, 'she's' not going to be the one teaching my classes, Albus."  
  
"Yes Severus," Albus replied calmly, "She is more then qualified to be doing this job."  
  
Severus had learned a long time ago that he could not win against Dumbledore. But it didn't mean he had to like it. His face remained a scowl. "Whatever."  
  
"You know where to find your chambers Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll bid you goodnight. There are some things I need to discuss with Misters Potter-Snape."  
  
"Of course sir," Hermione replied, "Bye Harry, have a fun vacation. Siruis might be back by the time you get back.  
  
Sirius. Harry had forgotten about him. He and Remus were on their second honeymoon somewhere. No one knew where, Siruis hadn't even heard about Dameon's death yet.  
  
"Okay, now down to business." Albus addressed them."Your going on stress leave which means you will be gone for 30 days at the least. Have you decided where you are going yet?"  
  
"No," Severus said truefully.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How is that good Albus?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Because I have this beautiful cottage up in Northern Canada. And I've already made arrangements for you. It's a little cottage, covered in snow, overlooking a lake. I also have various homes spread across North America and Europe that you may stay at if you wish. Some are in large cities, so you will get to be around people as well. What do you think?"  
  
"What do you think Sev?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
"Sounds fine, but when are we leaving?" Severus asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Tommorow morning, Your stuff will be brought over tonight, except for a few things, then you will Floo there tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why can't we just apparate?"  
  
"Because it's not good for you when you are under extreme stress."  
  
"Whatever, can we go now Albus?" Severus asked irritably.  
  
"Of course Severus, have a good night sleep and if you need anything or more time, just tell me and I will be glad to help."  
  
"Thank you Albus," Harry said as they left the room hand in hand. They walked down to their dungeons, quickly undressed and got into the bed, and slept wrapped up in each others arms.  
  
"Your welcome, my boys, your welcome," Albus whispered upstairs in his office.  
  
Harry woke up earlier then usual the next morning. Even Severus was still asleep. He tried to get out of bed without waking Sev up. Sev rolled over and said "Harry," in his sleep. Harry quickly got dressed, left a note for Severus and went to walk around in the school. In was 5:00 in the morning, no one should be up yet but as he round the corner to Sev's office and glanced into it, there were two boys searching the office for something . Harry was going to go catch them, but he decided he wanted to hear what they were talking about, so he stood in the hall of Severus open door.  
  
"My brother did it!" one boy said, "I'm so proud of him. I would've done it myself if I knew how!"  
  
"I wish I could be like your brother!" the second replied  
  
"I know, I wish I could have been there to watch it," the first one spoke again, "He deserved everything he got. My bro figured that he took away our father, we take away his son. An eye for an eye."  
  
"Besides, he was only Dameon Potter-Snape." The second one spoke again, "No one cared about him."  
  
By this point Harry had gone rigid and as white as a sheet. Harry ran from his hiding place, instinctively raised his wand and yelled, "Petrificu Totalus!" Hitting both squarely in the chest. He started to run up to the two boys. Took his hands and started strangling the child.  
  
Just then Severus came around and into the room at a run, he had heard the screaming. He saw Harry strangling the child and quickly ran up to Harry and pulled him away. It was then that Harry burst into tears. With a single spell Sev sent both boys up to the infirmary. He then turned to Harry. Harry sat there wracking in sobs. Severus sat down beside him and gathered him up into his arms.  
  
"What happened that got you this upset love?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
"They talked about it, lke it was some kind of a joke, some kind of fun! I just wanted to kill them!" Harry proceeded to tell Severus what he heard. When he was finished the sobs were still wracking his body.  
  
"How could anyone be so heartless?" Sev asked out loud. "We better go talk to the headmaster."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sev," Harry whispered as they started walking up to the headmaster's office, Severus supporting him.  
  
"It's okay Harry love," Sev said in a soothing voice, rubbing comforting circles on the man's back.  
  
"It's not okay though," Harry said still sobbing, "I attacked a student! That's wrong Sev, I've been a teacher here for 9 years and I have never once attacked a student!"  
  
"It'll be okay love," Severus said as they came to Dumbledore's office, said the password (chocolate mint) and walked into Albus' office.  
  
Dumbledore asked them to sit down. Severus sat down and Harry sat on Severus' lap.  
  
"Tea? Lemon drop, perhaps?"  
  
"Albus, we both know, you know why we are here, now can you stop with the plesentries crap and go on to more important things like the topic at hand?" Severus said irritably.  
  
"Very well," Albus said, "I have come to be aware that two young boys were sent to the infirmary by being hit with a body binding spell." Albus paused, "What's wrong? What's happened Harry? You've never attacked a student before."  
  
When Harry didn't respond, Severus stroked his hair, "It's okay love, tell Albus what you heard."  
  
Harry turned to look at Albus and related his story. By the end he was in tears again. "I'm sorry Albus,"  
  
"It's okay, my boy," Albus said the twinkle still in his eyes. "I'll sort this all out! You boys go now and have a great vacation."  
  
"But Albus, shouldn't I..." Harry started.  
  
Albus cut him off, "No, go have fun, Severus, make sure he doesn't worry about this. It's not his fault."  
  
"Albus is right Harry," Severus said as they headed back towards their chambers. "It's not your fault."  
  
"But I attacked a student Sev," Harry whispered, "I've never attacked students."  
  
Severus didn't respond. They walked in a comfortable silence 'til they got to their rooms. There things were already gone.  
  
Okay you guys. That was chapter 5. Tell me what you think. review. thanx. Love ya lots guys. 


	6. Dumbledore's cottage and Imagining thing...

Okay guys this is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for Kami Count D for reviewing chapter 5. I really value all of you guys imput. Really I do. Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada. It all belongs to the lovely and talented J. K. Rowling. Thank you J. K. for creating these characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Dumbledore's cottage and the surprise  
  
"K, love," Severus said taking hold of Harry's hand, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I just need to grab my broom." Harry went to quickly grab his broom fro the closet then came out to the living room.  
  
"You ready? I'll see you there," Severus threw some floo powder into the fire, stepped into it, smiled at Harry then said "Dumbledore's cottage," A second later he was gone.  
  
Harry then stepped into the bright green flames said "Dumbledore's cottage," He felt the swirling of the fire and stumbled very ungraciously into the cottage.  
  
He stepped into the living room of the cottage. It was a very large room. Right across from where the fireplace is there were three couches set up in a semicircle where Harry was currently standing. To his right there we're three large bookcases in what looked to be real oak on that wall. Right in front of the fireplace were 2 very comfortable chairs. And pictures which must have been Albus' relatives were lining the walls. Along with a few pictures of scenery. Harry stared for a few seconds before Severus grabbed his arm and they walked out the door to his left that Harry hadn't noticed.  
  
They were in a long hallway with several doors in each wall. Severus led Harry to the one the furthest down the hall on the right wall. He opened the door in what happened to be the master bedroom. Just like Albus had promised their stuff was already there. The larg king sized bed was right across from the door. There were 2 large dressers on either side of the room. A nightstand on each side of the bed, a door on his left that led to a private bathroom. There was another door that must be the closet. Harry went and very ungraciously fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Severus laid down next to him and they started to kiss. Severus laid gentle kisses across Harry's neck Then they fell asleep.  
  
When Harry woke up Severus was still asleep but Harry decided he would get up and explore the house and the yard. He was about to step outside when Severus joined him. Making sure to wear boots and heavy winter cloaks they went outside. There was something special about being out in the snow. It was so beautiful, everything draped in a sheet of white and so peaceful. They got to the edge of the frozen lake when Harry grabbed Sev's hand and went onto the ice, Severus being dragged unwillingly after him. Once they were on the ice Harry let go of Severus' hand and Sev slipped and fell.  
  
Harry burst out laughing and quickly slid over to the side of the lake, when he was near the edge he slipped and fell. By the time he had got up a snowball had zoomed past his left ear. If it was a snowball fight that Sev wanted, a snowball fight he would get. Harry threw a snowball at Severus and hit him in the arm. Severus threw one back at him and hit Harry in the chest and knocked him backwards into the snow. When Harry didn't get up, Sev got worried.  
  
"Harry, love," Severus said running and then kneeling beside him, "Are you all right?"  
  
Harry left his eyes shut and was grabbing snow with one hand. His eyes opened and with a sigh of relief , Severus got a handful of snow in his face. Severus sat back trying to get the snow out of his face and Harry was just laughing. Severus leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked him.  
  
"To stop that infernal laughing. It's driving me crazy."  
  
Harry just laughed again and Severus kissed him. The kiss grew heated and more passionate with each second, Severus pressing Harry further into the snow, and Harry's hand in Severus' hair until the need for air was greater then the need for each other.  
  
They went into the cottage and went to the main bathroom, to have a long bath. They ran the bath water. Then they climbed into the bathtub together. They were probably sitting their for three quarters of an hour when they got dressed and went to sit in the living room, Harry's head leaning against Severus' shoulder.  
  
Just then Albus Dumbledore came through the fireplace.  
  
"How are you guys doing? Are you settled?" he said as he sat in one of the big chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"We're doing fine Albus," Harry told him, "the lake is beautiful this time of the year."  
  
"Yes it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Albus, Mrs. Weasley is teaching my classes well I presume?" Severus asked him irritably. It was clear Severus didn't want Hermione teaching his classes.  
  
"Oh, stop worrying Severus. She's doing fine," Albus added "They all seem to love her, and Bill as well."  
  
"That's good Albus," Harry replied.  
  
"Do you want anything, tea? Lemon drop?" The headmaster asked them.  
  
"No thank you Albus," Severus answered him.  
  
"Well if you need anything the house elfs are always here," Albus replied, "I'll leave you to your peace." and with a loud crack he apparated.  
  
Sev and Harry just sat in comfortable silence for a while. "How about a game of chess?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Sure," Severus went up and got the chess set and they both sat down to play. About half an hour later Severus triumphed, "Checkmate, I believe I beat you again, Mr. Potter- Snape."  
  
"I believe you did professor."  
  
"Shall we go celebrate?"  
  
"Good idea," Harry finished and took Severus' hand and headed them towards the bedroom. But when they opened the door they recieved the surprise of their life.  
  
"Harry, please tell me I'm imagining things," both Severus and Harry turned to look into the hallway.  
  
''Sorry Sev, your not imagining things."  
  
"Pinch me to make sure,"  
  
"Okay," Harry pinched him.  
  
"Ouch," Severus glanced over his shoulder, "Harry, love, I'm not imagining things."  
  
A cliffie. What's in the bedroom that they wish they were imagining? You'll find out in the next chapter. In the mean time, read and review. Love ya lots guys. 


	7. The Surprise

Okay you guys. That was evil I know it was. But it was fun. I love cliffies. But I wasn't sure what the shock was going to be, I had two options, but one of them I didn't like, so I decided on one. Severus is going to have a very hard time erasing this memory from his mind. I'll try not to make too many cliffies from now on. Thank you to Arrow Snape and timespanned soul for reviewing. Enjoy. This isn't an extremely long chapter either. But it is where I needed to end it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 7: The Surprise  
  
A few minutes past and a voice from the room said "Okay you can turn around now,"  
  
"Are you sure, that is not an experince that I want to see again."  
  
"Yes," the voice spoke again.  
  
Harrry and Severus slowly turned to face what had shocked them in the first place.  
  
"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Severus snarled at the man sitting on the bed.  
  
"We'd like to ask you the same thing, Snivellus." Harry's godfather snarled back at him.  
  
"I can answer that question, Sirius," Harry said calmly, "Albus gave us use of his cottage until we are back at school. We are currently away from teaching on stress leave." Harry narrowed his eyes at his godfather. "Now what are you and Remus doing here? I thought you were on your second honeymoon."  
  
"We are," Remus spoke up, "Albus said that if we wanted we could visit any of his properties. And we chose to do just that."  
  
Severus turned to Harry, "I'm going to need more stress leave just to recover from this stress leave."  
  
Sirius spoke up again, "That's another thing, why are you two on stress leave? I thought you couldn't wait to be Dameon's teachers. It's his first year, why are you here instead of at school teaching him? He couldn't be wait to be taught by his parents, and you couldn't wait to teach him. What changed?"  
  
Harry paled when Sirius words sank in. "I need to sit down," Severus quickly sat down and took Harry onto his lap in the chair by the fire.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You would know what the matter was if you had left anybody with contact information," Sev snarled at Sirius, as he arms tightened a little over Harry, "Are you going to be okay love?" Harry nodded his head.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Sirius asked again.  
  
Harry slowly untangled himself from Severus arms and went to face Sirius. "Like Severus said, you would know if you left any contact information. But since you didn't I will tell you now." Harry said growing more angry and upset by the second. "A week before school started, Hagrid took Dameon into Diagon ally. While Hagrid was occupied with something else for the moment. They took my son. And they killed him. They murdered my son."  
  
Harry was sobbing by now and his anger had not subsided. He ran out of the room.  
  
Severus stood up and glared at Sirius and Remus who were sitting there speechless. "Brilliant, Black, I always knew you had a way with words." Severus said coldly then swept out of the room to find Harry. It didn't take him long. He just followed the sobs. Harry was sitting on the steps outside the house without his cloack. Severus took his off and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders and put his arm around him.  
  
"Your freezing love," Sev said softly.  
  
"I don't care,"  
  
"While I do, we can't have you freezing."  
  
"I don't care,"  
  
"Look Harry," Severus turned his head to look him straight in the eye, "You know that I don't like Black, but I know that he loves you like a son and would never intentionally hurt you."  
  
"While he didn't even consider my feelings when he left on a three week honeymoon without telling anyone. This situation could have been completely avoided if he would have simply told someone where he was going."  
  
"Yes, I know, but we can't change the past," Severus said gently taking his thumb and wiping the tears off of Harry's face. "You should go talk to him."  
  
"I don't want to," Harry said, "Not yet, I think I need to calm down a little bit."  
  
"Maybe," Sev said, Harry leaned his head against Sev's shoulder. "You shouldn't feel bad about what happened in there you know."  
  
"I don't." Harry sighed, "I just wish that that whole confrontation could have been avoided."  
  
"Me too," Sev said, "I hate to see you upset love,"  
  
"Thanks Sev,"  
  
"No thanks needed. I love you Harry," Severus tenderly kissed Harry's forhead. They sat in silence for quite some time. Harry finally broke it. "I should go talk to Sirius."  
  
"Do you want me to come love?" Severus asked him.  
  
"No, I think I should do this alone."  
  
"While if you need anything, You know where to find me."  
  
"Thanks Sev," Harry got up.  
  
"I love you Harry,"  
  
"I love you too Sev," Harry walked slowly into the house. He stuck his head into the master bedroom where Remus and Sirius were still sitting. "Sirius, we need to talk"  
  
That's chapter 7. Next chapter. Sirius and Harry talk. This is a shorter chapter. But this is where I needed to end it. Please Review. 


	8. A conversation with Sirius and a guest l...

Okay guys. Sorry for the long update. If this chapter sucks it's not my fault because I was writing it at 3:00 in the morning and it's really hot. So I blame it on the heat and on the tiredness of my head. Thank you Arrow Snape and Dragon Star for reviewing chapter 7. Enjoy. I'm updating two chapters today so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8: A conversation with Sirius and the guest leaves  
  
Sirius and Harry went into one of the spare room to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Sirius whispered, "I didn't know."  
  
"While you would have known if we could have had anyway of contacting you." Harry told him bitterly.  
  
"I know," Sirius sighed, "And that's my fault."  
  
"Damn right it is," Harry told him, "I wanted you to come to the funeral. I wanted you to be there. I needed my family. My WHOLE family. But you had to go on that stupid honeymoon without any contact info. Do you have any idea how much I wanted you to be there? How much I needed ou to be there?" Harry told him nearly in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Sirius started.  
  
Harry cut him off. "Well sorry just doesn't cut it Sirius," Harry told him. "There were 3 people I needed to be there. 2 of them showed. Both Severus and Albus were there. I don't think I can trust you again." Harry turned from him.  
  
"Give me a chance," Sirius was practically begging, "I need a chance. I love you like a son Harry."  
  
"This has absolutely nothing to do with how much you care about me Sirius." Harry told him. "Absolutely fucking nothing."  
  
"How can I get your trust back?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, "You'll just have to work for it. I don't know how. I really don't, but guarenteed it is going to take a lot of time and a lot of effort on your part."  
  
"I can understand that." Sirius told him.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Harry said and silently walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms where Harry and Severus were now staying. He went into the room and crawled into bed. About half an hour later, Harry heard Severus come in and pretended to still be asleep. He would talk to him in the morning. He felt Severus climb into the bed and draw Harry close. He pretended to still be asleep.  
  
Severus kissed Harry gently on the forehead and whispered. "So hurt, yet so strong." he paused. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Harry. Love you."  
  
Severus quickly fell asleep. The next morning when Severus woke up Harry was just getting out of bed.  
  
"Morning," Severus whispered.  
  
Harry turned his head and smiled. "Morning," he whispered back, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"You didn't," Severus said. "How did the conversation with your godfather go?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Severus got up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Was it that bad love?" Severus asked him.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Sirius said they were going back home today when I talked to him last night."  
  
"He did," Harry sounded relieved, "I don't think I can trust him right away."  
  
"You don't have to. It'll take time. Both of you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Would you care to join me for eggs this fine morning?"  
  
"Sounds good," Severus briefly hugged Harry then kept his arm around him as they walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. There was a note addressed to Harry sitting on the kitchen table. He picked it up.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry for not being around when you needed me most. We did not have the greatest conversation last night and I had the feeling that you wanted me to leave, and I respect that. I know you need time to deal with this. When you feel up to talking you can find me at home. I hope you talk to me. I hope you forgive me. I hope I can gain your trust again. I know now that it was wrong not to leave any contact informaion and believe me when I say that that will never happen again. I've learned that lesson. If you want to talk I will be at home. I never meant to hurt you Harry. I love you as if you were my own son. James was like my brother. I had to go because I knew you time. Time away from me. And I understand that and respect it. I hope you can come to trust me again one day. I hope that day is soon. I care about you Harry. If you can never trust me again, I want you to remember that I will always love you and care about you.  
  
Your Loving Godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
"He can go. I don't care that he left. As long as I can find him this time."  
  
"You do care. You care that he left without saying goodbye like he did last time," Severus told him, as Harry leaned his head against Severus chest.  
  
"At least this time he told me how I would be able to contact him. I mean he didn't have the courtesy last time."  
  
"I know," Severus whispered, "But it will be okay. He cares a lot for you Harry."  
  
"He obviously cares more about Remus then he does about me."  
  
"That's not fair Harry and you know it. I know for a fact you care more about me then you do about him, but that doesn't make you a not caring person."  
  
"I know, and that's not fair. We all need someone special in our lives that we care about a little more then we care about others. Remus is that person for Sirius and you are mine. I can't fault him for that."  
  
"No." Severus told him, "I love you Harry,"  
  
"I love you to Severus." he paused. "Now how about those eggs? How do you want them cooked?" he asked as he got up from the chair.  
  
"Sunny side up." Severus told him. Harry sat down again.   
  
"Then you can cook them." Harry told him. "I can't cook sunny side up."  
  
"Okay," Severus lightly kissed him and then got up to go cook the eggs.  
  
Okay guys. That was chapter 8. Like? Tell me your opionion. I'll try to put chapter 9 up soon. Thanks guys. Love ya lots. 


	9. Wizarding New York

Okay guys. I have had writers block. I didn't know what to right next. But this is what I wrote. I hope you all like it. This is Chapter 9. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 9: Wizarding New York  
  
The rest of the week passed by really quick. They decided they needed a change so they left to go to Dumbledore's New York apartment.  
  
"It's so big, Sev," Harry told his husband as they sat on the balcony, overlooking the city.  
  
"Yes, I know," Severus told him. "And so beautiful too."  
  
Severus was sitting on the couch outside with Harry's head laying in his lap. He was slowly running his hands through Harry's hair.  
  
"I'm going to have to thank Albus for this one day."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied softly.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for quite a long time. Then Severus initiated a passionate kiss. And things just progressed from there.  
  
About 7:00 the next morning there was a loud knock on the front door.  
  
"Who could be here at this hour?" Severus grumbled as he got up to answer the door grabbing a robe on his way out. And setting his most menacing scowl on his face, he opened the door. And was shocked by who he saw standing there.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I would like an explanation as to why you woke me up at 7:00 o'clock in the morning." Severus asked him in his most irritated voice.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent me to check up on you." Ron told him as he breezed past him, and into the living room. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Right here," Harry said as he started to cross the room. "Morning love," he said as he gave Severus a quick kiss. Turning to face Ron he asked "What are you doing here so early in the morning Ron?"  
  
"Albus sent me," Ron replied calmly, "to check up on you."  
  
"Well you did your job," Harry told him, "We're doing fine. Now you can go." said Harry who was practicly pushing him out of the house.  
  
"I would have expected this from that git, Harry, but from you?" Ron replied with a shake of his head. Harry scowled. "I'm going," Ron said and then he apparated.  
  
"What was all that about?" Severus asked his husband.  
  
"Just wanted to get rid of him." Harry said, "I think we both need to get some more sleep."  
  
"Maybe," Severus said as he removed his robe and plopped down on the bed in their room. Harry followed and they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
They both woke up around noon. They decided that they were going to go tour the city. They saw the spot where they were reconstructing the Twin Towers. "Stupid muggles. If this would have happened to us the Towers would already be up again." Severus grumbled.  
  
"Severus," Harry whispered, "It's not their fault that they are just muggles."  
  
"I suppose so,"  
  
They went around town touring the city. Then they decided to go to the magical part of New York City.  
  
"Okay," Severu said as they came to a wall which strongly resembled the one to get into Diagon Ally. "All's you have to do is tap 4 times on this brick with your wand and say Evaporate." Severus did this and the wall disappeared. They steppped into wizarding New York. It was huge. It was the biggest wizarding community Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Wow," Harry said as the wall behind them appeared again.  
  
"It looks bigger then I remember."  
  
"Well how long has it been since you've been here, Sev?" Harry asked, taking his hand.  
  
"Well at least 15 years."  
  
"That's a long time."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Come on lets go explore," Harry started to walk while pulling on Sev's hand.  
  
"Wrong way," Severus told him and started pulling him the other way.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked his husband.  
  
"To the "Flaming Seagull," Severus told him, "It's a potions shop. It has some ingrediants there that I need."  
  
They continued to walk until they came to a corner. Severus paused for a moment. Then he noticed the shop. "It's right there," And Harry and Severus started to cross the street towards the "Flaming Seagull." Harry glanced down the street. On the side they were headed to, were a few pubs, Potions stores and the like. Harry glanced on the other side of the street and got the shock of his life. He stopped in his tracks. Severus realising he had stopped, stopped as well.  
  
"Whats the matter Harry?" Severus turned and asked his husband.  
  
Harry continued to stare, "Am I seeing things or is that the one place that I've been trying to avoid all of my life?"  
  
Severus followed Harry's gaze. And gasped. Written in huge letters on the front of the building said "The Official Headquarters of the Harry Potter fan club."  
  
"We should probably go before they realise who you are." Severus said and started pulling him across the street. Harry started to walk fast alongside him. But it was too late.  
  
"Hey," someone shouted from behind him, "That's Harry Potter!" Seconds later there was a large group of wizards and witches with huge smiles on there faces walking right towards the spot where Harry and Severus were currently standing.  
  
Okay guys. How is that chapter? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've had writers block. Thursday was my birthday. I am 17 years old now. I will try to get chapter 10 up as quick as I can and I am going to try to get the next chapter to my other story up today to. In the meantime Review. Thanx. 


	10. The Official Headquarters of the Harry P...

Okay. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was working on my new website. It is my new homepage. Go check it out if you want. I'm sorry for not giving thank yous to my reviewers. I will start doing that now. Thank you Final Spell and Cracked Neck Glory, I appreciate your imput but I happen to think they make a very cute couple. There are a lot of people out there who do and a lot of people who get married when they are 20 years apart. So I like it. Here is chapter 10.  
  
Telepathic thoughts I thought it would be good to add them.  
  
Chapter 10: The official Headquarters of the Harry Potter fan club  
  
In a matter of seconds Harry and Severus were caught up in a bunch of squeling wizards and witches. The first one there was none other then Colin Creevey. A boy that was in a lower year in Gryffindor when Harry had attended. He absolutely idolized Harry. It drove Harry up the wall. All's he wanted to be was an ordinary person. But that was never to be. One second Harry and Severus had been walking across the street to go to the Flaming Seagull and the next Harry was being pushed across the street the other way. And Harry was holding onto Severus hand as they walked with the group so Severus was being dragged across the street with him.  
  
Harry turned to look at Severus I'm sorry he told him telepathicaly.  
  
No problem Severus grumbled I'll just have your sorry Gryffindor butt when we get home. his look softened when he saw the look on Harry's face It's not your fault.  
  
Yeah it is Harry replied. Severus got this confused look on his face.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
If... If you would have never married me...  
  
You stop that Severus scolded I knew what I was getting into when I married you. he sighed Your the world to me now, and were the world to me then. Every marriage has bumps and bruises. This is just one of many.  
  
But your life...  
  
My life was and would have been nothing without you.  
  
You could have been accepted...  
  
You and I both know, Severus interupted that I would never have been accepted. If they'd had their way I would have been in Azkaban years ago.  
  
"But they gave you a second chance." Harry spoke out loud.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." Severus told him. "We have more pressing issues at hand."  
  
"Like what?!" Harry demanded, eyebrows raised in a very Snape like fashion.  
  
"Like getting out of this mob of your supporters."  
  
Harry went beet red and looked around, realising where they were. He looked at Severus "Sorry," he whispered.  
  
Severus nodded and whispered back, "Indeed." Then he turned to look at their surroundings.  
  
They were in a room big enough to be called a ballroom with chairs lining wall to wall. Witches and wizards from all over were pouring in the doors on either side of them.  
  
"Come now Mr. Potter," Colin Creevy walked up to them. "There's a room prepared for you in which you can stay in until it is time to make your speech."  
  
"Speech? What speech?" Harry asked him bewildered. He was still hanging onto Severus' hand.  
  
"Mr. Dardes the President of our fanclub owled you last week to see if you could make it. You replied yes."  
  
"Did you send it to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Colin.  
  
"Yes, of course, Here is your room." Colin said stopping at the door, he pushed them through the doorway and closed the door.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair and muttered something so low that Severus didn't catch it.  
  
Severus sat down in the chair opposite him and asked Harry what he muttered.  
  
"Meddling old fool." Harry repeated.  
  
"What has Albus got to do with this?"   
  
"I've been rejecting coming to speak to these guys for about 15 years because I never liked the idea of having my own fan club." Harry looked at Severus in the eyes. "Never liked the idea of my fame." Severus nodded and Harry continued. "Well, Dumbledore always thought I should talk to them. He must have accepted for me." Harry sighed. "Not to mention that he forgot to tell me about it."  
  
Severus chuckled. "That would be just like Albus wouldn't it?"  
  
"I fail to find the humor in this." Harry scowled. "I wish I was just an ordinary person, and this is the one place I have been trying to avoid for the better part of 15 years."  
  
"Well on the bright side," Severus replied "Albus is probably going to be here.  
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea." Harry got up and started towards the door. "Are you coming?" he asked Severus when he reached the door.  
  
"And where do you think you are going Mr.Potter." Severus scowled.  
  
"To go find Albus and give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Severus laughed and walked over to his husband. "I'd hate to be Albus when you get a hold of him."  
  
Harry said nothing and walked out of the room. Severus quickly caught up and slowed his pace to match Harry's.  
  
They stopped at the door to the auditoreaum and Harry began to strain his neck to see Albus. Severus spotted him first. "He's up there in the front row." Harry quickly followed his husbands gaze and saw Albus chatting animatedly with a tall brown haired wizard. The couple started walking towards them.  
  
"You don't accept an invatation for the most powerful wizard in the world and get away with it." Harry told his husband angrily.  
  
"Don't due anything rash, Harry," Severus warned him as they walked.  
  
"I won't, I'm merely going to ask him if we can talk in private." Harry answered him.  
  
They were silent for the rest of the way to where Albus was sitting. Albus smiled when he saw them approaching. The usual twinkle still in his eyes.  
  
"Severus, Harry, Great to see you." he turned to his friend. "Jonathan may I introduce you to Harry Potter-Snape and his husband Severus Potter-Snape."  
  
Jonathan Briefly shook Severus hand but held firm to Harry's for a good 30 seconds. Jonathan seemed to be transfixed with him.  
  
"Albus." Harry acnowledged him. "We need to talk."  
  
"Alright." Albus responded. "We will just be a moment."  
  
Harry and Severus turned and quickly headed out of the hall. Albus following behind. They reached Harry's room, and the three of them stepped into it and Harry closed the door putting strong locking and silencing spells on the door in the process.  
  
"Now then, Harry, what's the problem?" Albus asked him smiling. The ever-present twinkle still there. Albus had no idea why Harry was upset. Boy was he going to get a surprise.   
  
What do you think? Anyway that is chapter 10. I hope you like it. My next chapter will be about Harry talking to Albus and Harry's Speech to the fan club. And depending on how long that is, we might get out of the fan club and too the Flaming Seagull. We will see how it works out. Thanx for reading and please review. 


	11. Talking with Albus and Harry's Speech

Okay guys. Here is chapter 11. I won't be updating for a week or a little more cause I am going to camp and won't be able to access a computer. I hope you all like chapter 11. Please R/R. Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. So please don't sue. cringes in fear. Anyway. R/R.  
  
Chapter 11: Talking with Albus and Harry's Speech  
  
"Now then Harry, what's the problem?" Albus asked him smiling. The ever-present twinkle still there. Albus had no idea why Harry was upset. Boy was he going to get a surprise.  
  
Harry just glared at the Headmaster for a moment until speaking. "You should already know what the problem is headmaster."   
  
"Well really I have no idea." Albus replied calmly.  
  
"I don't know what it was either headmaster." Harry replied sarcastically. "Maybe it was a certain Headmaster of Hogwarts that intercepted a letter I got from this place last week and accepted the invitation for me to come and speech." Harry paused. "Not to mention that he forgot to tell me that I was supposed to be making this speech."  
  
"Oh," Albus replied, "It's just about this? What are you so upset about dear boy? I've been trying to get you to come talk to these guys for a long time. They adore you."  
  
"There are two reasons why I did not want to talk to them." Harry told the headmaster as he began pacing the room his eyes flaring dangerously. "The first one was because I hated my life being run. You wanted me so bad to go to talk to them. And I was tired of you trying to run my life. Like I was some kind of child who couldn't run my own life."  
  
"I was just speaking for your best..." Albus started.  
  
Harry cut him off "My best interests? Don't you think that now that I am an adult I should be able to chose my interests and not what you think is best? I hated my life being run like it wasn't my own anymore. When I was a born I was already prophecied about. I had to defeat the dark lord whom I didn't even know existed. And a lot of my life was like that. You and others deciding my actions because you wanted to protect me." Harry was really angry now "I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions. And this accepting for me had absolutely nothing to do with my safety."  
  
"The other thing reason I wanted not to have to speak to these people, was simply because," Harry paused "Because I didn't ask for this fame. I didn't want this fame. I wanted to be a normal kid with normal parents. I didn't want my parents to die. I didn't want to be the target of the most powerful dark wizard in over 100 years. I don't want to use my fame for my own benefit especially since I didn't want it in the first place. I just wanted to stay away from people who idolized me because I didn't want to be idolized. I wanted to be a normal person. I didn't want people to behave towards me like I was some type of God. And I decided the only way to keep people from idolizing me- i know it wouldn't stop but completely- but I needed to distance myself from them. And thanks to you," Harry looked straight at Albus, "I have found neither of these."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough. Get out of here Albus. Just leave Harry alone," Severus spoke up, not wanting this to get out of hand. "You've done enough as it is."  
  
Albus nodded and quickly walked out of the room undoing the locking spell as he went but leaving the silencing one in place.  
  
Harry continued to pace the room. "Meddling old fool. What am I going to do Sev?" he asked his husband "Those people out there are waiting for me to go out there and make a speech."  
  
"Then go make a speech," Severus told him simply.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to them?"  
  
"You'll come up with something." Severus smiled slightly at him.  
  
"You'll be watching right?" Harry asked his husband anxiously.  
  
"Of course." Severus told him. "I'll be right in the front row."  
  
Harry got rid of the silencing spell. A few momements there was faint knocking on the door and Colin Creevy opened it. "It's almost time for you to make your speech, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry took Severus hand and they went out of the room together. Severus one way and Harry the other. "Good luck." Severus whispered as he went off to find a seat.  
  
Harry followed Colin Creevy down a long hallway and into a room, and up a small set of stairs to what must have been the entrance to the stage.  
  
"And now," The speaker on the stage said "We will introduce you to our special guest speaker, Mr. Harry Potter." there was a loud applause and Colin pushed Harry onto the stage.  
  
Harry stepped up the podium. He quickly scanned the crowd and saw Sev giving him a reassuring smile from the first row. "Hi. You all probably know who I am. I am Harry Potter-Snape. I really didn't know what I was going to say until I came up onto the stage, but I do now. When I was growing up my muggle relatives had told me that my parents had died in a car crash. They didn't like magical folk. I didn't even know that I was a wizard until I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I didn't even know I was famous until shortly afterwards. It even scared me that everyone in the wizarding world knew my name. But I got over that quickly. When I was in my 4th year, I witnessed Voldermort rebirth. No one believed me. Except for Dumbledore. The ministry tried to make it out that I was some delusional boy with a big imagination. I went through my 5th year of school with half of the students against me, half of them with me. The thing I want to say is, I never wanted the fame. I never wanted my parents to die. There were many people even then that still saw me as the-boy-who-lived. And now they don't see me as that anymore. They see me as the-boy-who-lived-and-then-defeated-Voldermort. And that is not what I wanted the to see and I tried to tell them that several times. Even deep down inside I knew my best friends saw me as that. There was only one person who didn't see me as that. I knew I couldn't do anything at that time because I was a student and he was a teacher. But by the end of my 7th year at Hogwarts I had discovered that our feelings were mutual. And over the next few years I defeated the dark Lord and we got married and had a wonderful little boy." Harry gave a sad smile directed towards Severus and Severus continued to give him that encouraging smile. "We grew up with our boy and as time went by we became more open with our relationship, and he showed me more and more each day that I was not the-boy-who-lived to him. I was not the Savior of the wizarding world to him. I was just Harry." Harry gave a huge smile. "And I will admit to you now that the reason I kept declining your offers for me to come and speak here is because I didn't want to be seen for all that fame and glory. I didn't want to be seen because I was the-boy-who-lived or the savior of the wizarding world and I did not want to be idolized by so many people. So I stayed back. It was not even my plan to come to speak to you today. I didn't even know about it." Harry glared as Albus "A good friend accepted for me, even though I didn't want them too." he paused. "But now I am glad that he did. I should have come right from the beginning to tell all of you that I didn't want to be here because of those reasons." he paused again. "I know Albus Dumbledore was just trying to do what was best for me when he accepted that invitation. He wanted me to get out, and have fun." Harry was close to tears now. "Not a whole lot of you are aware that our son died a week before school started." There were several gasps heard around the room. "That is why we were not at school when we recieved the invitation. I just hope you understand, and I hope you do not expect me to come back to speak another time because, I won't. I gave you my reasons. But I am still glad I got the chance to talk to you today. That's really all I have to say." Harry exited the stage and the president of the fan club came back up.  
  
"Thank you Mr.Potter for sharing us that touching story. Now we will have Mr. Barten come to share our Financial report." Harry didn't hear anything else because he wanted to get out of this building. Severus met him at the exit. They started walking across the street to the Flaming Seagull.   
  
"You did great Harry." Severus smiled. "Now, if we hurry we can get my potion ingrediants and get out of New York before they are out of the meeting."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Harry sighed.  
  
"What's the matter love?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied, "Thanx for being there Sev. I know that no matter where I go there will be at least one person who will never see me as the-boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldermort. And I really appreciate that."  
  
"No problem," Severus said as the couple entered the flaming Seagull, then turned to Harry. "I love you Harry, I could never see you as anyone but Harry."  
  
"Thank you Sev." Harry smiled. "Now lets find those Potion Ingrediants before the meeting of the Harry Potter fan club is out."  
  
Okay tell me what did you think? Did you like Harry's speech? Did you like the way he confronted Dumbledore? This chapter is a lot longer then any others. Please Review I want to know your opinion. 


	12. Stress leave and back to Hogwarts

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I have been away for quite a while. It was so fun! Except for the part when I got to see my ex-boyfriend(who I am still in love with by the way). Anyway, I'm feeling depressed because no one reviewed chapter 11. Please review. I get so lonely when people don't review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. So please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 12: Stress leave and Back to Hogwarts  
  
Severus and Harry quickly got all of the ingrediants that Severus needed from the shop and left. They got to the corner of the street and realised that the meeting had just got out so they quickly walked towards the exit of wizarding New York. They made it out in time to disappear into the crowd of muggle New York before almost the whole Harry Potter fan club came out. Which was a big relief, especially to Harry who still had not forgiven Albus for accepting the invitation for him. He wouldn't have even been in that mess if it hadn't been for Albus.  
Why do I have to be Harry Bloody Potter, Sev? he asked his husband.  
Well obviously because you were born Harry Bloody Potter. No. Wait. I thought you were Harry Bloody Potter because you were born a Weasley. Severus mentally glared at him and smirked.  
That's not funny Sev! Harry told him. I know we have been through this a million times and you are probably getting sick of it but I never wanted it  
I know Harry! Severus told him and glared. We've been through this a hundred times. Must we do it again  
Okay, Sorry. Harry replied You're right  
I know. Severus smirked. I'm always right  
Oh, of course you are. Harry laughed O slimy git  
Yes I am. Severus teased back Insufferable brat  
"Let's grab a taxi." Harry told his husband outside.  
"Okay." They hailed a taxi and headed back to Dumbledore's apartment. Nothing interesting happened for the next 2 and a half weeks and they decided to go home a few days early. Back home. Back to Hogwarts.  
"Are you ready to go Harry?" Severus said getting irritated.  
"I'll be down in a minute." Harry told him. "Hold on to your horses."  
"What?"  
"Muggle term. Mean's to be patient."  
"Oh."  
Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Did you have some house elves come and pick up our stuff already?"  
"Yes." Severus replied. "Now alls we have to go home." Severus apparated out and Harry followed just moments later. What they didn't know was that Albus Dumbledore knew they were coming home that day and had a whole party set up in the great hall to give them a proper welcome home. All of there friends were going to be there. Ron/Luna and Hermione/Bill, Draco/Pansy, Lavender/Neville, Ginny/Dean. All of Harry's old schoolmates and all of the staff and some press. Shiva Cerebus and Ifrit Cerebus, two really good friends of Severus' and of course his vampire friend Paul Jarbos. Severus and Harry walked into the hall of the school and heard "Surprise," as the lights to the great hall flickered on.  
Suddenly they were surrounded by a hoard of friends and family. Harry was glad to be finally surrounded by friends and family that he was thankful for. They went to mingle.  
"Hey, Potter." came Draco's drawl from behind him. But Harry wasn't worried. Draco and Harry had been good friends for quites sometime now. After Draco showed his true colors and pledged his devotion to the side of the light they had become really good friends.  
"Hey, Draco."  
"How was the vacation?"  
"It was good." Harry told him. "Kinda weird since I know I should be teaching. How has Hermione been teaching Sev's classes. Do you know?"  
"I don't know." Draco told him. "My son hasn't said anything. Why don't you go ask her?"  
"I haven't seen her yet."  
"While she is over by the refreshment table." Harry turned and saw Hermione over their. Severus was already talking to her. "I guess I don't need to go talk to her. Severus will do it."  
"Yeah." Draco laughed. "He'll be interogating every little detail about every class she has taught since you have been gone." he looked over at Hermione. "Look, she is already starting to look flustered."  
"Can you excuse me Dra?" Harry asked his friend. "There is someone I must go talk to."  
"Go for it!" he said. "I need to go find Pansy."  
Draco went off into one direction and Harry in the other. Harry was scanning the crowd closely for Sirius. But couldn't find him anywhere. He wandered over to the refreshment table where both Sev and Hermione were still standing.  
"Have either of you seen Sirius and Remus?"  
"Nope," Severus mumbled "Thank the Lord." Harry punched him playfully.  
"Sirius said he wasn't coming because he didn't feel he would be welcome because of what happened the other night." Hermione told him. "Remus didn't want him to stay alone so they are up in there chambers."  
"At least they agreed to come." Harry said. "I should go find them."  
"Not just yet Mr. Potter." said a reporter. "We were promised an exclusive interview."  
"By who?" Harry asked already expecting the answer.  
"Why the one and only Albus Dumbledore."  
"Oh." Harry stated. "Well I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not giving any interviews for I did not agree too and I choose to make no comment."  
Harry started up the stairs. "Do you want me to come?"  
"Yes." Harry told his husband. "Remus will probably be there so I would wish that you would be there too."  
They started down the hallway of the school to the quarters that they knew Remus and Sirius would be staying in. Severus took Harry's hand. "It will be okay love."  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
They continued to walk until they came to a portrait of a bunch of house elves. "Password?"  
"Moony and Padfoot."  
They entered the room of Remus and Sirius and saw that they were sitting on the couch. "Listen guys." Sirius and Remus' heads turned at the sound of Harry's voice. "We all need to talk. We are acting childish not talking to each other and hiding from each other so we should just talk and get this childish bickering out of the way and become family again."  
Sirius and Remus looked like he had gone crazy. Obviously they weren't expecting that. They were expecting him to be extremely upset. But here he was calm and collected. "Well then," Remus broke the silence after an awkward moment. "We should talk if we are going to talk."  
  
Okay guys. That is chapter 12. Another talk with Sirius in the next chapter. But they will grow closer to each other in the next chapter I promise. They will once again be like father and son. Anyway. Please review. 


	13. Talks with Sirius and back to normal

Okay guys. Sorry it's been so long but I haven't been able to update because I've been at my sister's house. Anyway here is chapter 13. Another talk with Sirius happens in this chapter. Please enjoy. I'll try not to be so long before I update next.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. Humbly thanx J.K. Rowling for creating these characters.  
  
Chapter 13: More talks and back to normal.  
  
"Well then," Remus broke the silence after an awkward moment. "We should talk if we are going to talk."  
  
For a moment Harry just stood there pondering. "Now Sirius," he started "And Remus, what you did was really stupid."  
"We are aware of that Harry." Remus answered for them. "You wanted to talk. I'm not going to sit here listening to you throw insults at us that we have already heard." Remus stood and looked Harry straight in the eye. "You wanted to talk. Why don't we talk? Instead of just throwing insults at each other. We love you like you were our own son Harry. I respect your opinion. But I'm not going to sit here and listen to you insult us when we have already apologized for what we have done."  
"Are you done Lupin?"  
"Yes,"  
"Good," Severus was getting angry now. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows rose. "I don't care about these stupid insults. I don't care if Harry calls you them or not. He has every right too. Do you two know how much he needed you to be there. But instead you had too...."  
Harry cut Severus off at this point. "Please Sev, don't."  
"Fine."  
"Now," Harry said. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately. We both know what was done was stupid." Remus started to protest. "But," Harry interupted him "but all is forgiven. Sirius."  
Harry turned and looked at Sirius. "You were the only family I had for a long time. And I love you like a father. I told you I just needed time. I need my family back. Now, more then ever." he finished quietly.  
"Thank you Harry." Sirius turned to look as his Godson. "For giving me a second chance.... For understanding."  
"I don't understand what you did Sirius." Harry paused "But I need my family now. All of my family. And that includes you." He started massaging his temples. "It will take a while before you gain my full trust again."  
"I know, Harry." Sirius answered him.  
"I need to get some sleep." Harry answered and walked out of Remus and Sirius' chambers.  
"You were right you know." Sirius addressed Severus as he was following Harry out of the room.  
"About what part?" Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow as he turned around to look at them.  
"Harry had every right to call us what he did." Sirius bowed his head, looking ashamed, and tears were falling out of his eyes.  
"Indeed." Severus finished off the conversation and walked from the portrait hole. Swiftly and gracefully he caught up to Harry.  
"Are you going to be okay Harry?" the potion master questioned his husband.  
"I'll be fine." he rubbed his temples again. "I just need to get some sleep."  
They were at the doorway to there rooms in the dungeons. "I've got to go do some potions for madame pomfrey. That is if you don't need me."  
"No, I'll be okay."  
"Alright." Severus swiftly and gently kissed Harry and then walked off towards his labratory.  
Harry said the password and walked into his chambers. He went into the washroom and quickly washed his face, then undressed, and fell into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Severus walked into there chambers about 4 hours later, having just completed madame pomfrey's potions. He walked into the bedroom and saw Harry sleeping on the bed. He looked so peaceful.  
He was about ready to kill the werewolf for what he had said to Harry earlier, it just seemed to make him more upset. Severus didn't like when he was upset. He jumped at the sound of Harry's soft snore and went and climbed into bed after him. He then drew him close.  
  
Okay guys. Did you like chapter 13? Please review.. See you all soon. 


	14. Everything's better and the shock of the...

Okay guys. I hope you all liked Chapter 13. I don't really know where I am going with this story. But just so you all know it will probably be ended soon. It wasn't a bad story for my first one written though. As far as I know I'm going to have two more chapters. I have them all planned out already.  
  
Dislaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except for the plot. That's mine.  
  
Chapter 14: Everything's better and The Shock of there lives.  
  
Over the next weeks Severus forgave Remus for what he had done to Harry and Harry forgave him as well. And the healing process was going well. They thought about Dameon often but not in a bad way. He was always in the back of their mind but knew he would be at peace and one day they would both see their little boy again. They were happy. They got over the death of their son quicker then anyone could have imagined them capeable of. But they were. They were over it. They loved their son and always would even in death but they were at peace. Most of the pain had gone and whenever they thought about their son is was usually happy memories. Memories in there hearts that would never fade away. He was there son and nothing would or could ever change that.  
  
"Turn to page 156 in your textbooks and read the chapter. We will be practicing the body bind charm tomorrow. I want 6 inches on the spell that we practiced today tomorrow. That's all. You are dismissed." Harry dismissed his last class of the day. He turned to grading the papers on his desk and glanced and noticed that this one belonged to Dameon Denver. He smiled. His son's name always made him smile now. It warmed his heart to know that his son was in a better place and now that he thought about it, at least his son wasn't tortured to death. They had grieved. Him and Sev had grieved for a long time but the death of there son was not controlling their lives anymore. They had peace. Harry turned back to the piece of paper on the desk and smiled again..  
  
"You acctually kind of accomplished something in today's class. For that I am truely astonished. Bottle up the potion, label it, and get out my sight." Severus smirked as the children that were truly afraid of him scrambled to get the task done and then leave the classroom. His last Class of the day. He smiled, actually smiled in public when he thought of the day that Dameon had destroyed his potion. Severus had gone out into the storage room while a potion was brewing and at that moment Dameon walked into the room to find his father. By the time Severus returned to finish the potion Dameon was dropping newts eggs into the cauldren and fortunately it was not an explosive ingrediant. All though Dameon had gotten a firm talking to by both his father and his dad later. They were both just glad that he hadn't been hurt.  
  
Severus left his classroom and decided that supper would be ready in just a few minutes so he went up to the Great Hall where he could already see Harry sitting at the head table talking to Professor Flitwick. Severus entered the hall and sat down in his seat next to Harry who continued to talk to professor Flitwick for a moment then turned his head to Severus.  
  
"Hey, love." Harry smiled his brilliant smile at him and Severus felt his heart flutter.  
  
"Hi." Severus returned. "How was your day?"  
  
"Liveable, breathable I suppose. Somedays I wonder why I ever started teaching in the first place."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what I have been telling you for the past 14 years?"  
  
"Yes," Harry told him. "I believe it is."  
  
They ate in silence for the rest of the meal and then returned to their quarters where Harry, after having such a long day, turned in right away, and Severus, having actually had an okay day decided it would probably be a good idea to get to work marking those potions essays and turned in at close to 11:30 that night.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning his first thoughts were, 'I have to get to the washroom.' and once there, he vomited. Within seconds Severus was their rubbing his back.  
  
"I want you to go see madame Pomfrey." Severus told his husband seriously.  
  
"If I must," Harry sighed into resignation. He never won when Severus used that tone. "I'll go right after breakfast in the great hall."  
  
Severus helped him up and they both got ready and changed for the day ahead of them. They walked into the great hall at 8:00 sharp and ate breakfast in silence and left the great hall together. "Now I want you to go see Madame Pomfrey right away, before classes start." Severus told Harry.  
  
"I will." Harry smiled at him. "I love you." he finished as they went there seperate directions.  
  
Harry walked towards the Infirmary wondering just wondering what was wrong with him now. He'd gone and gotten himself sick again. Oh well. Madame Pomfrey will be able to tell me what is wrong. He entered the infirmary and immidiately sat down on the bed. Madame Pomfrey came in and looked him over. She ran a few tests and figured out why Harry was getting sick.  
  
Harry returned to lunch and before Severus could sit ushered him off to their chambers. Once they got their Severus immediately asked. "What's wrong."  
  
Harry just smiled and whispered. "Nothing. I'm pregnant."  
  
Severus heard the words and fainted right in front of the boy-who-lived who couinicidently happened to be his husband.  
  
Okay that's the end! Yeah! I'm going to put up an epilogue soon. Hope you all enjoyed my story. 


	15. Epilogue

Okay guys. I hope you all like that last chapter. This is the epilogue to my story which takes place almost 12 years later. Have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
Epilogue.  
12-years later.  
  
Jasmine Potter-Snape jumped onto her parents bed at 6:00 am sharp on September the first. She managed to somehow land on both her father and her daddy and immidiately saw two pairs of eyes open. One an onyx black and the other a vibrant green. Her daddy groaned.  
  
"Get up daddy." Jasmine told him. "Get up father." she told her other parent.  
  
"Leave daddy and me to get changed k, sweetheart."  
  
"Alright father. Just don't forget. Today's the day." She said as she bounced out of the room.  
  
"How could we forget? She's been reminding us every day for the last bloody month." Severus grumbled.  
  
"Good morning Sev," Harry told his husband and kissed him.  
  
"What's good about it?" Severus asked his husband.  
  
"This is." Harry gave his husband the most passionate kiss that he could muster this early in the morning.  
  
"That definately gives this morning an appeal. If I could wake up to that every morning I would be a happy man." Severus smiled.  
  
"Jasmine is expecting us to get up, Sev."  
  
"So," Severus grumbled again. "It's too early in the morning."  
  
"I agree with you there, but...."  
  
"But nothing, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"If you get up now, Sev, I'll be really good to you in bed tonight." Harry purred.  
  
"Now that sounds like something to get up for."  
  
Both Harry and Severus got up and dressed and they walked out of the room together. Jasmine was sitting down at the table patiently waiting for her parents. "Do you know what today is?" she asked her parents.  
  
"September the first," they said together.  
  
"Yes, and you know what happens on September the first?" Jasmine asked them.  
  
"You start at Hogwarts."  
  
Jasmine jumped up and down. She could barely contain herself. She was going to be going on the Hogwarts Express with all the other students today. Even though she lived in the castle is was tradition to ride the Hogwarts Express. And like all the other first years she would be riding across the boats with Hagrid and then be sorted into houses at the beginning of term feast. She had seen it several times. Her daddy often let her watch but this time she would be actually participating in it. She was so excited.  
  
They ate breakfast and by 7:30 she was all ready and jumping up and down again. "When do we get to go? When? When?" she asked her parents for the gazillionth time.  
  
"In about half an hour." her father told her obviously exasperated.  
  
"But first young lady." Her daddy said, "You are going to take a bath." (A/N, just in case you never caught on, Harry is Daddy, and Severus is father.)  
  
"Okay." Jasmine bounced out of the room once again and drew her bath water and hopped into the tub.  
  
"Yeesh, I wonder where that girl gets her energy from?" Harry asked his husband.  
  
"I have no idea." Severus said, "Somehow I have a feeling we're going to have a heck of a year."  
  
About half an hour later Jasmine came out of the bathroom in her robes, all fresh and clean and smelling of soap. "Do we get to go now?" She asked her parents.  
  
"Yes." They took the portkey that had been prearranged and were outside Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Now, you be good on the train." Her father told her, "Cause if you don't, we will hear about it young lady."  
  
"Yes, father. Bye father. Bye Daddy." She kissed her two parents  
  
Some 6 years were passing by at the time and started to laugh. But one glare from the hated Potions Professor and they scurried away like rabbits.  
  
Jasmine hopped on the train and waved to her parents out the window. Then Harry and Severus took the portkey back to Hogwarts. About three hours later they entered the Great Hall to witness the sorting.  
  
They waited for a while and then they heard Professor McGonagall call her name. "Potter-Snape, Jasmine." They watched as their little girl stepped up to the sorting hat and put it on. A minute passed and then the sorting hat yelled out "Hufflepuff." Harry couldn't resist laughing at the look on his husband's face. Then You could hear two sets of laughter throughout the hall. Yes. The hated Potions Master was laughing his head off.  
  
Okay guys. There is the epilogue. Tell me what you think. I liked it. Anyway. That's it for this story. I'm going to finish my other two stories before I start a new one but I hope you enjoy. Thanx guys. 


End file.
